These Three Girls Are Unstoppable
These Three Girls Are Unstoppable (三つ子がとまらない Mitsugo ga Tomaranai) is the second episode of Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary The Snot Won't Stop The first days of spring are always a little cool. Futaba has a cold, but refuses to put on more warm clothes in order to maintain her ascetic image. Futaba sneezes on Mitsuba, causing her to fall backward and hit her head on the floor, resulting in another pool of blood gushing out from her forehead. Hitoha refuses to take her to the nurse. During class, Futaba is surrounded by used tissues. She notices that she has no tissues left and tries to use the papers of her notebook, but refuses to do it, because the boobs she drew in it are too good. Futaba sneezes again and a stream of snot flies halfway across the room and lands on Yabe, but he doesn't realize it as it hit him in the back. She attempts to get his attention, but another girl keeps pointing out a mistake on the board, causing him to turn around several times and the rope of snot to wind around him. She tries to retrieve it by reeling it in with her arms, but, because of her strength, she also spins Yabe around like a top. The mucus is now wrapped around her forearms and Futaba cannot get out of it. She begins to get sleepy and falls with her head back, laying on Mitsuba's desk. Mitsuba is disgusted by this and attempts to wake her up, but Futaba grabs her and hits her head against the floor, causing her to bleed. Hitoha again refuses to take her to the nurse. Codename: Tayun, Password: Hawawa At the infirmary, Mitsuba has a bump on her head. She got it from playing a variant of Rock-Paper-Scissors with Futaba, where the loser wears a helmet and the winner hits the loser on the head with a bat. Futaba was so strong, however, that she broke the helmet and hurt Mitsuba. Kuriyama is trying to treat her wound. At that moment, a girl from class 4-1 arrives with a bag of urine samples. Kuriyama takes the urine samples, but trips and the samples spill out onto the floor. While trying to get up, Kuriyama starts stepping on them, bursting them everywhere. She also stains Yabe, Futaba and Mitsuba, who were watching. The three start screaming in disgust, but Kuriyama tells them to be quiet because there is a student sleeping behind the curtain, an order which Mitsuba deliberately ignores. After cleaning the mess on themselves, Kuriyama tries to treat Mitsuba again, but Kuriyama accidentally puts a urine sample on her forehead instead of alcohol. Mitsuba is disgusted by this and tries to cure herself. Kuriyama then drinks some coffee and decides to put in some milk, but puts in another sample instead. To make it worse, she also uses a sample for her eye drops. New samples arrive to the infirmary. This time, to avoid any disaster, Futaba and Yabe try to help Kuriyama stay calm and prevent her from falling again. Finally, they reach the beds where she's storing the samples. But suddenly Hitoha, the student who was sleeping, wakes up, causing the samples to fall down. Again, everything becomes a mess and an angered Mitsuba leaves. Closing in on Nipples Chikubi runs through Yabe's apartment and climbs up in his face as he sleeps. Yabe is dreaming apparently perverted things about Kuriyama. but he is suddenly woken up by Hitoha, who is crawling over him and she scares him with a glare. Hitoha explains that she came only to see Chikubi and that she was able to enter because she made a duplicate key at crafts class. She also says that she comes every morning on holidays and weekends but Yabe never notices her presence. Yabe protests that he always looks for her at school, but Hitoha records him saying this and plays it back. She then threatens to use it against him so that she can keep coming to visit Chikubi whenever she wants. The next day, Yabe awakes in fear of Hitoha, but she hasn’t arrived yet. He then notices that Chikubi is missing from the hamster cage. Desperate, he begins to look around the room. Hitoha arrives and Yabe overhears her footsteps, causing him to panic. The girl uses the key, but the door also has a chain. As Hitoha starts threatening him with the tape, Chikubi appears and runs toward Hitoha. In fear of Chikubi escaping, Yabe tells Hitoha to close the door. Yabe dives for Chikubi and once his arm goes out the door, Hitoha closes it on him. Then, Hitoha is happy with Chikubi. Yabe asks her if she can take care of the hamster for the weekend, but she says that she can’t because Futaba and Mitsuba make her home too dangerous. Mitsuba& Futaba and Mitsuba go to the park to catch cicadas. Mitsuba only wants to help because she wants to kill the cicada in front of Futaba and watch her suffering. While trying to help Mitsuba climb to the tree, she ends up repeated smashing her into a branch. Mitsuba finally climbs the tree and finds a cicada, but the branch she's standing on breaks and she is left hanging. Mitsuba asks for Futaba’s help, but she has been distracted by some boys catching crayfish in the river and ends up forgetting about her. Satou, Chiba and another boy see Mitsuba hanging from the tree, but they fail to recognize her. Chiba sees that she is wearing animal panties and concludes that she must be a five-year-old girl. Mitsuba is embarrassed by this and starts kicking, refusing the boys’ help. The boys are offended and leave her alone. Mitsuba wants to move to the tree trunk in order to climb down, but to do that, she has to squash the cicada. She tries to squash it to fall from the tree, but hesitates. At dusk, Futaba returns home with the crayfish. Mitsuba decides to squash the cicada in order to fall from the tree. She returns home injured and Futaba realizes that she forgot her. Mitsuba calls her a demon and starts to chase her around. In the end, it is revealed that Mitsuba actually spared the cicada’s life. Character Appearances *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Aiko Kuriyama: Saitou Momoko *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Chikubi: Saitou Momoko Manga differences *In the manga, Yabe accidentally closed the door on Hitoha's hand, making Chikubi bite his foot. *The Rock-Paper-Scissors flashback is further emphasized in the anime, while in the manga it is only shown in a small thought bubble. *When an injured Mitsuba returns home, the triplets are alone at home. In the manga, Soujirou is also at home and he thinks that someone hurt Mitsuba. Category:Season 1 Episodes